


Aftermath

by NinjaSalamander



Series: Vulcan Mind Meld; or Arthur Ruins Everything [1]
Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Arthur isn't as strong as everyone says, Incest, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSalamander/pseuds/NinjaSalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur didn't realize how much he missed being in Dash's head until he was again. Set after the mind meld in ep 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that Arthur misses Dash more than he'd like to admit, so I had to get it on paper. Hope you enjoy! EDIT: I didn't really change anything, just fixed some dialogue tag issues I noticed upon rereading.

Being in his head again is like coming home. You try to tell yourself that it isn't, but the emptiness in the back of your skull when Wally unhooks you two from the machine is a reminder that you're not as strong as you say you are. Dash is shaking, and you can't help but sink to the floor and draw him into a firm but comforting embrace. This isn't close enough, but it's going to have to do, because the you have an audience and you don't think Vega or Wally would appreciate it if you started stripping. That might seem a little...odd. So you pull Dash into your lap and press your foreheads together and revel in that soft sigh of relief that escapes him. You're desperate for the feel of his mouth against yours, for his hips in your hands and your name spilling from his lips like a prayer, but again you remember the two other people in the room and stop yourself. He doesn't. His too soft lips are pressed against yours and suddenly you don't give a shit about the voyeurs because he's kissing you like it's going to save his life and you can't help but kiss back just as frantically. Your hand comes to rest at the base of his skull, cradling his head gently as you kiss. Absently, you hear the basement door close and know Wally and Vega have left you to your recovery, either out of courtesy or discomfort. You aren't sure you care which one it is.

"I love you."

The words catch you off guard, but you don't have too much time to react because he suddenly has his hand in your pants and you lose all brain function for a moment and oh God have his hands always felt that good wrapped around your cock? You let out a moan against his mouth and reach for the hem of his shirt, trying to decide how hard it would be to get it off without breaking your kiss. He seems to know what you want and removes his hand from your pants long enough to make short work of your shirt and his. He slides his hand back inside your pants almost teasingly, and you hiss softly as his fingers make contact with your cock again. He swipes his thumb over the head and smirks. It's already wet with precum and you can't hold back the sharp intake of breath when he pulls his hand back out and brings his thumb to his mouth. Your hand finds the back of his head again, and your fingers tighten slightly, gripping his short hair as best they can so you can tilt his head and suck a mark into the pale skin of his neck. He gasps, and you continue peppering his neck and chest with marks, claiming him as your free hand finds its way into his pants. He bites his lip when your hand wraps around his cock and you can't help the smirk that curls your mouth.

"You like that, little brother?"

He nods and pulls at your pants, trying to shimmy them down even though he's in your lap. "I need you," he says softly. You know what he means. He needs you inside him just as badly as you need to be inside him. It'll never be as close as being in his brain, but it's as close as you can get and you both need it so bad you can taste it.

"I know," you murmur as you yank at his pants, managing somehow to get them and his underwear off. He lifts slightly and you manage to get yours off too. "You been keeping yourself nice and open for me?" He nods, and you're glad. You don't want to hurt him. You're eternally grateful that you keep a small bottle of lubricant in your pants pocket (perks of being an equal opportunity pick up artist) and you coat your dick quickly before lining it up and letting him sink down until you're fully hilted inside him. You both groan, and your hands come to rest on his hips as he moves. He presses his forehead against yours again, staring into your eyes as he fucks himself on your hard cock, and it's almost too much for you. You can tell he's close too, and you reach between you and grasp his cock, jerking it in time with the motion of your hips.

"Oh God, Arthur," he manages. If you weren't so desperate you might tease him longer. You might wait to let him come until he was begging you. But you both need it too much. There isn't time. You come at the same time, hiding your moans in each other's mouths, and Dash goes slack against your chest, tucking his head under your chin and not bothering to get you out of him. You can't say you mind. "I love you so much," he breathes. You drop a kiss to the top of his head and nod.

"I know." Just like you know he knows how much you love him back.


End file.
